


The Ship Of Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: April 1912. They called it The Ship Of Dreams, however it was home to Tobin’s very own nightmare. But when she looks into the green eyes of a poor artist, she forgets her worries and finds herself lost in her own bubble of bliss. Does she restore the honour in the Heath family name, or does she allow herself to fall for this woman?





	1. One.

5th April 1912. Paris, France. 

Christen Press looked up from her loose scraps of paper as her muse changed positions in front of her. Sighing as she stood up from her uncomfortable rickety chair, she carefully placed the paper down and slowly walked over to the woman sprawled out on an old hay stuffed mattress. Kneeling down so they were face to face, Christen tucked a loose strand of hair behind the girls ear and smiled softly at her. 

“You know,” She started, “For me to finish this, you’re going to have to stay still.”

“How am I meant to stay still when you look at me like that?” The girl whined, pouting her lips as her thick French accent came into contact with Christens ears. 

Christen laughed slightly as she ran a hand through her wild hair, “I don’t know, but if you want me to finish my drawing, you’re going to have to find a way to keep still.” She winked. 

The girl groaned but did as she was told and quickly moved back into her original position. Christen giggled and made her way back to her chair to continue drawing her nude model. Most of the drawing was already finished and Christen was certain that she could have completed the artwork on pure memory alone, but there was some enjoyment in seeing the other woman lying in a compromising position waiting for Christen to tell her to move. 

After putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece, Christen signed the bottom of the page and blew off the pencil shavings that had accumulated on the page. The French woman in front of her let out a sigh of relief as she moved from lying on her back to lying on her stomach, stretching her arms as she moved. 

Christen hopped over to the dank mattress and held out the artwork in front of her, “What do you think?” She grinned down at the woman. 

“You have talent, no?” The woman smiled up at Christen, “Why do you not have your art in museums?” 

Christen smiled sadly, “Well, I’m a woman and I’m not white, it’s hard to make a living from most things, let alone art.” 

“I think even the King of England would buy your art.” Sitting up, the woman pulled Christen down onto the mattress and straddled her hips. 

“You think King George would hang naked drawings of you in the palace?” 

The woman though for a second before replying, “Oui.” 

Christen scoffed slightly before lacing their fingers together. The French woman sighed softly at the contact, rubbing her thumb on the back of Christens hand. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Christen leaned up and connected their lips in a slow but passionate embrace. 

****

“What about this, Tobin?” A blonde haired girl excitedly squealed as they searched yet another bridal store in the heart of Paris. The girl pointed to an expensive looking silk white dress. 

Tobin pulled a face of distaste as she slumped behind her friend, “Allie, I don’t really like any of these.” She mumbled so the shop assistant couldn’t hear. 

Allie rolled her eyes, “Tobin, you don’t really like the man you’re engaged to either.” 

The brunette groaned, “Please stop bringing that up.” She begged, “I don’t like Charles, I don’t like the wedding and I don’t like the wedding dresses, what’s left for me to like?”

“The wedding cake?” Allie shrugged. “I know a great bakery in New York that’ll make you forget your cares and worries with just one bite from their exclusive wedding cake isle.” 

“Make me forget my cares and worries? Can it suddenly make my father come back to life so I don’t have to marry some rich guy that will probably have affair after affair until he murders me and buries me in the back garden of our estate?” 

Allie started at Tobin open mouthed for a few seconds before replying, “I don’t think so, but I know one that melts in your mouth.” 

Tobin sighed, “Allie I can’t do this.” 

“You’ll be okay.” She reassured her friend, “Let’s get out of here and have some tea and cakes.” 

Tobin smiled at the offer and nearly sprinted out the shop, her long white and rose coloured dress nearly tripping her as she went. Allie linked their arms together as they strolled down the high street looking for a tea shop. After coming across several, they settled on one with tables and chairs outside. The spring air was a welcome relief as they sipped their piping hot teas and scoffed their faces with delicious Victoria Sponge cake. 

“Oh my.” Allie gasped looking over Tobin’s shoulder. 

Tobin turned to look at what Allie was gawping at just in time to see a dark skinned woman stood nearby in slacks and a dirty men’s dress shirt. Her hair was wild but kept under a hat. Tobin couldn’t help but stare at this woman. Allie had to kick her under the table to get her attention. 

“Imagine wearing that.” The blonde scoffed. 

“Yeah.” Tobin replied, “Awful.” 

The woman moved from her spot to a place just in Tobin’s eye sight. A sketchbook clutched in her right hand as her pockets swung around with the clanking of what Tobin assumed were pencils. The woman began to survey her surroundings and looked over to the table Allie and Tobin were sat at. She locked eyes with the brunette and sent a wink her way before another woman, petite and barely clothed, tapped on the shoulder of the woman and they began to walk away.

“Allie, I may go back to our hotel.” Tobin forced a cough. “I’m not feeling too good.” 

Allie sat up, “What? But we still need a dress! We leave for England in two days and then it’s off to New York, we won’t have time to get a dress for the wedding.” 

Tobin sighed, “Just buy me one and we’ll have it fitted on the way to New York, I feel faint.” Before waiting for a reply from her longtime friend, Tobin stumbled away from the tearoom and sneakily headed in the same direction of the woman she had seen only moments ago. 

She spotted a trail of wild hair and knew that to be the woman. She crept along the side streets and realised very quickly that she was going to stick out like a sore thumb. After rounding a few broken houses, Tobin had finally lost the woman. Her curiosity got the better of her and now she was stuck somewhere in Paris with a huge target on her back. 

“Well, well, Well.” A masculine voice crept out from the shadows, “An American girl.” He creepily walked to her, “What is such a nice girl doing out here?” He asked, his hand touching her face softly. 

Tobin felt rooted to the spot, her head was telling her to run but her body wouldn’t move. Her mouth wouldn’t even move to form sentences. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage and her knees were shaking. 

“I asked you a question.” He spat. 

“Olivier!” A voice yelled across the alleyway. 

He scowled at Tobin before turning his head in the direction of the person who called his name, “Oui?” He yelled back. 

“Stay away from her.” 

“And why would I do that?” He asked, turning his attention back on Tobin. 

The woman she had previously been following came into view and Tobin’s breath was taken away by how stunning she really was.

“She’s with me.”

Olivier laughed, “Well, Christen, she is mine now.” 

‘Christen.’ Tobin repeated dreamily in her head. Eyes still boring into the darker woman as the conversation becomes more heated. 

“You don’t want to be mixed up with her lot, Olivier.” A simple shrug of the shoulders came from Christen, “I know her family and exactly how her family became rich. If you want her, take her, but I can guarantee it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” 

Olivier hesitated before spitting on the ground at Tobin’s feet and sulking back into one of the many shadows he came from. Tobin turned to thank her saviour but stopped as Christen glared at her. 

“What’s your name?” She asked. 

“Tobin, Tobin Heath.”

“Why did you follow me?” She whispered sharply as she grasped ahold of Tobin’s arm and lead her away from the scene. 

Tobin opened her mouth but no words would fall out. Why did she follow her? Curiosity? Why? 

“My family stumbled upon a gold mine.” Tobin lamely blurted out, “We didn’t do anything gangster related to get rich.” 

Christen stopped, turned to Tobin and scrunched up her face, “What?” 

“What you said to that man.” Tobin pointed behind them. “It was a lie.” 

“Yeah, people lie, welcome to the real world, lady.” Christen continued to walk but without a hand on Tobin’s arm, “And I don’t know your family, but you’re well dressed and you look as though the hardest thing you’ve ever done was pick out a hat to go with a dress.”

Tobin became slightly defensive, “You don’t know me or my life, please don’t assume you know my hardships.” 

“I’m not,” Christen held up her hands, “We all have our own cross to bear, but you do look as though you’d fetch a good price if you were to be kidnapped.” 

“Then why don’t you kidnap me?” 

Christen laughed, “Much to the disagreement of the local cops around here, I don’t kidnap women. Women come to me entirely of their own accord.” 

Tobin couldn’t help it, but her heart skipped a beat and her mouth raised up in a half smirk as her curiosity spiked again, “And what do you do when those women come to you?” 

“I draw them.” Christen shrugged simply. 

“Oh,” Tobin couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice, “are they any good?”

“I haven’t drawn someone who didn’t like my art.” 

Before Tobin could think of a reply, Christen lead them back to the High Street, “Where are you staying?” Christen asked as several well dressed women openly gaped at the two women, Tobin dressed like the Duchess Of Cambridge and Christen dressed like she lives under a bridge. 

Tobin easily ignored the looks from the passers by and kept her focus on Christen. Christen, however, was aware of the people gawping at her. Her demeanour changed from confident to timid so quickly that Tobin wasn’t sure if she was the same person that saved her from Olivier. 

“At the Peninsula.” Tobin pointed behind her. 

“Wow, how rich are you?” Christen openly gaped. 

Tobin shrugged, “Not very.” She mumbled. 

Rolling her eyes, Christen continued, “Okay, sure. Do you want me to walk you there, or are you okay?” 

Tobin looked her up and down, cocked her head to the side and smiled, “Come.” She held out her arm for Christen to link as she directed them towards her extravagant hotel suite.

****

“This room is bigger than the house I grew up in.” Christen eyed up every corner of the room after Tobin ushered her in. 

Tobin shrugged, “It’s one of the smaller rooms in the hotel, actually.” 

Christen nodded, “The smallest room yet still bigger than my home back in LA. There were five of us, me, my two sisters and my parents, all in one room.” 

“One room? You mean one bedroom?” Tobin handed Christen a glass of whiskey. 

“Well, the bedroom, living room, bathroom and kitchen were the same room, so yeah, one room.” Christen took a huge mouthful of the whiskey and pulled a face when the bitter liquid hit her throat. 

Tobin shifted her feet uncomfortably before changing the subject, “So you’re an artist.” 

“Yeah.” Christen nodded taking another gulp from her drink.

“Do you have any of your work on you? May I see?” 

The darker woman smiled at the other girls enthusiasm, “I don’t, I gave my friend my sketchbook when I saw how much danger you were in,” She poured herself some more whiskey, “If Olivier were to have a different reaction to me taking you away, I didn’t want to get blood on my drawings.” 

“Well, I wish to see your work.” Tobin shuffled around the room and after rooting in multiple draws she pulled out a few pieces of parchment and handed them to Christen. “You have your pencils in your pockets, right?” She asked, pointing to the uneven bumps in the pockets of Christens slacks. 

“I do.” Christen nodded. 

“Right, well, I want a drawing.” Tobin tapped her chin, “And I will pay for it after you’ve drawn it.” 

Christen looked around the room, “And what do you wish for me to draw?” 

“Me.” Tobin scanned Christens face, “I want you to draw me.” 

“Okay.” Christen nodded before rearranging furniture. She pulled the fancy and expensive couch out and placed in in front of the French Windows leading to the balcony. She then pulled an a simple wooden chair and put in in front of the couch. “What sort of portrait do you want?”

Tobin sat on the couch and crossed her legs, “What type do you usually do?” 

Christen avoided eye contact, “Usually? I like to draw nude models.” 

The brunette nodded slowly as she began to take off each item of clothing until she was sat in her scanties hesitating over the last few pieces. 

“You can keep that on if you want?” Christen smiled softly, pointing at the gown that was draped over Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin shook her head and slowly lifted it from her and tossed it to the side. Christen admired every movement from Tobin, her throat was dry and her head was spinning. 

Christen took a huge intake of breath as soon as Tobin stood in front of her wearing nothing but a toothy smile. It took a few seconds for her brain to catch up with her, but once it did, she jumped up and placed a soft hand on Tobin’s shoulder. Pushing her towards the couch she instructed Tobin on where to lie before sitting back down and beginning to draw. 

Tobin’s self awareness ebbed away minute by minute as Christen’s eyes scanned her entire figure. She kept her own eyes on Christen’s face and smirked at her when her tongue became trapped in her teeth in concentration. 

“Don’t move.” Christen scolded her when her head lifted slightly. 

Christen was looking at her with an intense glow in her eyes. Every so often when she would look up from the parchment, her eyes would lock with her models and she would be lost slightly. Tobin’s grin would bring her back into reality and she would begin to draw again. 

Two hours passed by, or maybe it was three. But Christen once again found herself signing another portrait of a female model. She sat up and shook the page to get rid of the rest of the pencil shavings before motioning for Tobin to come over. The older girl did as she was asked and slowly walked over admiring the fact that even though Christen spent over two hours staring at her naked figure, she still couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

“Looks good.” Tobin whispered from over Christens shoulder, “I’ll offer you five Great British Pounds for it.” 

Christens eyes widened, “Five pounds?” She gasped. 

“I’d give it to you in Franc’s but we exchanged most of our money into British currency.” Tobin quickly shoved on her nearest silk robe before hunting for her purse to pay Christen with. 

“Tobin, five pounds is way too much.” Christen stammered as she jumped to her feet. 

“Christen you’ve got talent, you need to realise that your stuff is worth more than just five pounds.” Tobin held out the money for Christen to take. 

Slowly extending her arm, Christen accepted the five paper notes with a wary look on her face. “Tobin...” Christen whispered as their hands touched. 

The younger girl wouldn’t move, their hands were still touching, their eyes bore holes into each other, their breathing became ragged and uneven. Tobin took a step closer, wrapped her arms around the darker girls waist and pulled her in. Christen parted her lips as she brought her hands up to caress Tobin’s cheeks. They both leaned in together and connected their lips in a slow embrace. It was as though they were unsure of the others intentions as they slowly moved their lips against each other. 

Tobin broke the kiss first and stared up at Christen in horror. “I’m so sorry.” She gasped out, pushing the other girl away and smacking a hand over her mouth. 

“Tobin, it’s okay.” Christen croaked out, reaching to grab the brunette. 

“No, it’s not,” Tobin stammered, her face turning scarlet as Christens hands wrapped around Tobin’s robe and pulled her back in, “I’m sorr-“ 

They kissed with much more force this time, Christen taking the lead as she backed Tobin up against a wall. Tobin’s hands became much more confident as they ravaged through Christens hair. Christen used her hands to tug Tobin’s robe from round her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. 

Just as Christen began to kiss her way from Tobin’s jaw to her chest, the door to the room opened softly as Allie backed into the room. 

“Hide!” Tobin pushed Christen into the bathroom and quickly threw her robe back on before jumping into her bed and pretending as though she had just been awoken. 

“Tobin I got you the most gorgeous wedding dress I could find!” Allie jumped on Tobin’s bed. “They’re even delivering it to The Titanic when it docks in France, so we don’t have to take it to London and then Southampton.” 

“Wedding dress?” Tobin asked, completely forgetting why they were in Paris in the first place. 

“Yeah, wedding dress.” The blonde rolled her eyes, “Are you okay? Are you still sick?” Allie held a hand up to Tobin’s forehead, “You’re on fire, Tobs, I’ll fetch a Doctor.” 

Before Tobin could offer any resistance to Allie’s suggestion of a Doctor, the blonde had already exited the room. Tobin replayed the last few hours in her mind and it suddenly dawned on her that Christen was still here and she had heard everything Allie had said. 

She opened the bathroom door to find Christen sat patiently on the side of the huge bathtub. 

“You’re getting married?” She asked, her voice even. 

Tobin nodded, “I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t.” Christen shrugged as she stood up and leaned against the wall close to Tobin. She held a hand out and caressed Tobin’s cheek softly. 

“You don’t understand.” Tobin whispered, tears brimming her eyes. 

A loose tear escaped the brunettes eye but it was wiped away quickly by Christen’s thumb. “Help me to understand.”

“My family need me to marry him otherwise...” Tobin trailed off. 

“Otherwise you’d end up like me.” Christen finished for her. 

Tobin didn’t reply, instead she moved away from the bathroom and back towards the bed, “You should go before Allie comes back.” She whispered. 

Christen moved towards the door but stopped just as her hand reached the handle. She turned back and headed to Tobin. Kneeling slightly on the floor Christen forced Tobin’s head towards her. 

“You won’t marry him.” She said, “I promise you that you won’t have to marry him.” Leaning up, she placed a soft kiss upon Tobin’s slightly open lips, “I’ll come for you, Tobin, I promise.” And with that, she left. 

A few minutes later Allie returned with an annoyed looking doctor, but Tobin was lost in her own world. She had finally found someone who made her heart race and reduced her to a puddle on the floor but not only was that person a woman, but she was also poor. She reckons her mother would be able to ignore the woman aspect of her, but she’d never accept someone so poor. 

**** 

8:13am. 10th April 1912. 

The car ride to the Southampton docks was boring to say the least. Just her mother and her future husband, Charles, talking business ventures whilst Allie and Tobin sat in silence. 

Ever since that day in Paris, Tobin hasn’t been able to get Christen off her mind. The curve of her lips when she smiles, the crinkle in her eyes as she admired Tobin’s figure and the way her tongue became trapped between her teeth as she drew. 

“So, what do you think, Tobin?” Charles asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“What?” Tobin asked, not even hiding the fact that she wasn’t listening, unless the topic of conversation was Christen’s eyes, she wasn’t particularly interested. 

“The ship!” He laughed as he pointed out of the window, “The HMS Titanic.” 

“Oh, right,” Tobin mumbled as Allie tapped her shoulder, “It’s nice.” 

“Nice?” He scoffed at her, “This is the Titanic! Grandest ship to ever sail! Wait until you see our quarters, that’s when you’ll be at a loss for words.” 

“Right.” 

****

11:47am. 10th April 1912. 

The air was still. The drunkards were unusually quiet. Christen held up her cards and she eyed the tickets warily in front of her. She knew how important those tickets were to the people who bet them but she also knew of the significance the tickets were for her. Julie shuffled uncomfortably next to her, in Christens desperation to win the tickets, she had bet everything she and Julie had in hopes of getting on that famous ship. 

“If we lose this, we lose everything.” Julie whispered. 

“I’ve got this.” Christen replied, her eyes never leaving the tickets on the table. “Okay guys, moment of truth.” She motioned for the other three at the table to unveil their cards. 

The first guy shook his head, “Nothin’.” He grunted, tossing his cards on the table. 

Julie followed suit, “Same,” she sighed as she glared at Christen, “Nothing.” 

Christen stared at the guy across from her, “What about you?” 

The guy cautiously placed his cards on the table, “Straight flush.” He revealed his cards as a goofy grin broke out on his face. 

Christen gulped before sighing, “I’m sorry.” She whispered. Julie jumped up to her feet ready to scream at Christen when she continued, “Lads, I’m sorry but you’re not going to New York.” She slammed her cards down to reveal an Ace, King, Queen, Jack and ten - all red and all diamonds. “We’re going home, Julie.” 

Julie quickly grabbed the tickets before the men changed their minds and hurriedly clawed at the money and items whilst Christen kindly offered to shake the hands of the men who swatted it away. 

“Girls, you have less than ten minutes to get yourselves on that ship.” The barman yelled at them. 

Christen panicked as she glanced up at the clock. “Julie let’s go.” She tugged at the blonde woman’s collar as they sprinted off towards the great ship. They dodged cars, police and all sorts of animals as they searched for a platform still connected with the Titanic. 

“Here!” Julie pulled back on Christen as she found a way onto the ship. They hopped aboard with very little difficulty. “Let’s get to the surface.” Julie excitedly squealed. 

“Surface? Don’t you mean the deck?” Christen corrected as she did want Julie ordered. 

“Whatever.” Julie rolled her eyes, grabbed onto Christens hand and guided her towards the top deck. 

Christens mind was elsewhere as Julie waved and shouted her goodbyes. Her eyes scanned the top deck hoping to see a familiar face in the crowd but seeing nothing other than the jubilant faces of strangers. 

As the ship left Southampton, the crowd began to disperse. Julie grabbed Christen and dragged her down to the third class section of the ship. They entered a room that housed six people, four of which were already in there and giving them confused glances. 

“Hi,” Christen began as she extended her hand, “I’m Christen.” She said to each individual person. 

“Alex.” The first girl smiled, eyeing them up. 

“Kelley.” A freckled faced girl accepted Christens hand. 

“Ash.” A tall, broad woman with short dark hair grinned. 

“I’m Ali, where’s Kyle?” The last woman glared at Christen and Julie. 

Christen looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “Kyle?” She asked. 

“My brother, Kyle.” The woman folded her arms across her chest. 

“And Servando, where is he.” The first girl, Alex, asked with panic in her voice.

Julie placed a hand on Christens shoulder, “They suck at cards.” She said simply. 

“Don’t we know.” Ash chuckled, “They know not to bet but they did, we’ll just have to wait until another ship comes along and takes them to New York.”

As Julie made herself comfortable with their new roommates, Christen snuck from the room with her sketchbook in hand. If she heard right, Tobin Heath was on this ship and she’ll be damned if Tobin was to escape her.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th April 1912. The first day on the ship of dreams. Could it be Tobin’s first and last day on the ship? Everything takes its tole and Tobin is ready to end it. Can anyone save her before it’s too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to Kac for pointing out a mistake, but I’ve rectified it here I think. 
> 
> Thanks for all your kind messages. Does mean a lot.

2:12pm. 10th April 1912. 

Christen wandered around the third class deck for what seemed like hours. She kept an eye out just in case a certain brunette happened to be meandering about. She hasn’t exactly figured out a full proof plan as to how she was going to steal Tobin away, in fact, her only plan was to hide in a life boat until they got to New York and then hitchhike all the way to LA. 

Sighing, she sat down on a nearby bench and placed her sketchbook open in front of her. Christen always liked to draw people, sometimes nude, sometimes not. When the light hit a certain person in a certain way, Christen was always too weak to ignore the urge to draw them. 

She hoped Tobin brought her drawing with her. She wondered if her friend had seen it. What if her future husband saw it? Or her mother? Would they be outraged or would they appreciate the artistic value of the picture? 

She almost wishes she got to keep it. It was one of her best work. The way Tobin’s body curved perfectly, the toothy grin she couldn’t suppress, her hair falling just right over her shoulders. She wishes she was able to spend more time with that body, she wishes she could have done more than just kiss her. Damn that blonde woman for interrupting. 

“There you are.” Julie’s voice snapped Christen back to reality. 

“Here I am.” Christen smiled up at her friend, holding a hand to her face to block out the sun. 

Julie sat down next to her friend, “Those four girls are pissed that those lads bet their tickets away.” She laughed, “Apparently one of them is engaged to that Alex girl. They’re going to have to put the wedding on hold.” 

Christen chuckled, “Why would you bet away your only chance at going home?” 

“Maybe he thought he could win.” Julie shrugged, “Sometimes cockiness and over confidence can cloud your judgement and you genuinely think the gods are on your side, but once the cloud clears you’re on your own, taking risks and losing everything. You just have to think to yourself, is it really worth it?” 

They fell into a short silence before Christen quietly whispered, “Yeah, she is.”

****

2:30pm. 10th April 1912. 

Tobin hated smoking. She hades tobacco smoke, she hated herb smoke and she hated cigar smoke. She hates the way Charles blows smoke in her direction whenever one of their dinner guests compliments her. She hates the smile he gives her when they do. She hates him. 

“.... ah yes, marvellous ship they’ve built here. HMS Titanic. Wonderful.....” Charles witters on with himself. 

“I swear to god, if he calls it the HMS Titanic once more I shall cockdrop him.” Allie sharply hushes across, “It’s the RMS Titanic.” 

Tobin thought for a second before replying, “How can you cockdrop him?” 

The blonde waved her hand slightly, “I don’t know, I heard some men from Liverpool say it before and I really wanted to use it.” 

Tobin chuckled warmly before her mood turned sour once again as Charles placed an arm around her shoulders. He continued to blow smoke her way and accidentally flicked ash onto her plate. Fuming, Tobin excused herself from the table and stormed out of the hall. 

She needed fresh air. She needed an escape. She needed someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She needed the warm arms of a certain green eyed artist to pull her away. She needed Christen. 

When Tobin had finally reached the first class deck, she took a huge mouthful of the sea air. Her lungs suddenly didn’t feel closed and her heart felt light and happy. She leant over the railings and closed her eyes. Thick shaky breaths wrecked through her body, but she didn’t mind. She had to get away from the smoke, from the irritating small talk, from him. 

“My darling Tobin,” His voice penetrated her ears, “What on earth are you doing out here? Not only is it cold, but you’re not wearing your cardigan. The scum in the lower decks will ogle at you.” He pointed down below to where the third class occupants were. 

“Scum?” Tobin laughed, “Without people like them, your business-no sorry, your fathers business wouldn’t have been able to thrive.” 

Charles glared at her before storming over and grabbing her by her shoulders, “Tobin, go back inside.” He snapped at her. 

Not one to argue, Tobin rolled her eyes, forced herself out of his grip and hurried back into the hall. Back into the smoke. Charles stayed behind for a few minutes whilst he surveyed the top decks of the ship. His eyes caught on to a particular green set of glaring eyes. He didn’t think much of the woman glaring daggers at him, in fact he scoffed at what she was wearing before heading back in the same direction as Tobin. 

****

6:30pm. 10th April 1912. 

Supper was even more unbearable for Tobin. She felt dead inside. She could feel the panic raising in her chest as everyone around her guzzled down the wine and chatted ominously. She felt as though no one could see her breaking inside. As though no one knew she was made of porcelain and one push could smash her into a million pieces. 

She stared at her full plate in front of her. She didn’t even have Allie for company as the blonde had fallen ill just after dinner and had to stay in her room. She was alone at a table full of laughing and happy people. She had to get out. 

This time she didn’t even bother to excuse herself. She stood abruptly and walked away. Her walk turned into a hurried stride which turned into a full on sprint to the back of the ship. Tears leaked from her eyes as her breathing became panted sobbing. She pushed passed the people in her way without offering a single sorry for her rudeness. 

As soon as she saw the back railings of the ship, she stopped. Her mind was racing but her decision was set. Slowly, she made her way over. Her brain was caught between two scenarios, go back and face the man she hated but ultimately was going to marry, or end it all here and now. 

Her feet were on autopilot as she climbed the railings and looked out at the icy water below her. She began to count down from ten, trying to gain a bit more confidence to finally let go. 

Ten. 

Her palms began to sweat. 

Nine. 

Her heart was racing. 

Eight.

Her mind began to slowly back out from the plan. 

Seven. 

‘Come on Tobin, you can do it.’ She repeated in her mind over and over again. 

Six. 

***

The only appealing thing about not actually having a stable home to live in was watching the stars at night. Christen had an eye for beautiful things and to her, there were very few things more beautiful than watching the stars at night. The way they burned bright, the way they’d shoot across the sky. She couldn’t recall seeing this many back in Paris, Milan or LA though. 

Lay on her back on the same wooden bench as earlier in the day, Christen continued to sketch as much of the sky as she possibly could. A sigh escaped her lips as she sent a thankful prayer up to the gods for keeping the clouds at bay. 

Just as she was about to place the moon into the drawing, a well dressed woman ran passed, panting and crying at the same time. Curiosity got the better of her and Christen sat up. 

“No,” She whispered to herself as her eyes bore into the back of this woman’s head, “It can’t be.”

***

Five. 

She could hear the waves below crash against the ship, she hoped it’ll be over quick. 

Four. 

“TOBIN, NO!” A voice screamed out. 

Tobin snapped her eyes open and turned around in horror. Stood a few feet away was the woman who had turned Tobin’s world upside down. 

“C-Christen?” Tobin stammered out. 

Christen slowly approached, hands held above her head, “Please don’t.” She begged. 

“Don’t come any closer, Christen, please,” Tobin gasped as she turned back to face the ocean, “I have to do this.” 

“No you don’t, you can take my hand and I can pull you back,” Christen held out her right hand, “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Tobin ignored the hand presented to her, “Please, I can’t do this anymore,” she cried, “I can’t live this life anymore.” 

“Okay.” Christen took her hand back and began to take off a few items of clothing, her shoes, her jacket, “But I’m coming with you.” 

“What?” Tobin turned her head slightly. 

“You heard me,” Christen leaned against the railings, “I left Paris to find you. I felt something the day I met you and I know something was meant to happen between us and this is not how it’s supposed to end, but if you end it here, then we’ll do it together.”

Tobin laughed, “You can’t be serious.” 

“Oh I am,” Christen climbed up the first step of the railing, “But if you change your mind, I can take you to LA with me and I’ll do anything to make you happy in the west.” 

“My mother wouldn’t let that happen.” 

“Tobin, this is your decision, okay? It’s your life. What do you want?” 

Tobin sighed as she turned to be face to face with Christen, “I want you.” She whispered as she leaned in slightly and placed an oh so delicate kiss upon the other girls lips. 

“Then please come back.” Christens voice broke as they rested their foreheads against each other. 

Tobin held out her hand and grasped onto Christens. The younger girl’s eyes snapped up and scanned the others face for confirmation that she was willing to come back. After getting a nod from Tobin, Christen used all her strength to pull her over the railings. After pulling hard, they both tumbled to the floor, Tobin landing on top of Christen. 

“Don’t ever think about doing something like that again.” Christen scolded as she placed her hands around Tobin’s neck. 

“I’m sorry.” The brunette whispered. 

Christen chose to not reply, instead she pulled the other girl down into an almost bone crushing hug. When the younger girl decided to loosen her grip, Tobin crashed their lips together in desperation. Christens hands grasped at Tobin’s jaw, one on each side of her head keeping her in place as she deepened the kiss. 

They broke apart after their desperate kisses became slower and more longing. Tobin stood up first before holding a hand out for Christen to grab. She pulled her up and placed her hands just above Christen’s waist as she rested her head on the girls shoulder. 

“It’s really cold.” Christen mumbled as a shiver ran down her spine. 

Tobin laughed against the thin material of Christen’s shirt, “Put your jacket back on.” 

Christen gently pushed away from Tobin as she went off in search for her missing items. She threw herself down to sit on the cold wooden deck as she pulled her boots back on. Tobin placed herself down beside Christen and helped her tie her laces. 

“Why do you wear what you wear?” The brunette asked. 

Christen shrugged, “It’s cheap, easy to put on and I can’t run in a dress.” 

“Why would you need to run? Who would you run from?” 

“The cops, someone’s father, someone’s husband...” Christen trailed off, “I’ve spent most of my life running away from one thing or another and it’s really hard to run in a dress.” 

Tobin thought for a moment before replying, “I wish I was more like you. Free.” She sighed.

“Free? I wouldn’t say I’m free. It’s more like, I don’t really have any family and I don’t stay in one place long enough to be oppressed.”

“What about your parents?” Tobin asked. 

Christen’s jaw clenched as her eyes turned dark, “They were arrested when I was twelve.”

“Why?”

“Listen, Tobin, lets not talk about that now, please.” Christen’s eyes reflected the pain in her voice. 

Tobin nodded, “I think all I want is to run with you.”

“You can,” Christen held out her hand for Tobin to take, “Just say the word and we’ll bolt as soon as we dock in New York.” 

Tobin took her hand and held it close to her chest, “Take me away.” She whispered. 

“Tobin, what in the world are you doing out here?” Charles appeared a few yards in front of them. A few men stood behind him were posed as though they were ready for a fight. 

“I had to get some fresh air.” Tobin grumbled as she stood up, releasing Christen’s hand slowly. 

Charles ran over, took off his coat and draped it around Tobin’s shoulders, “My god, you’re freezing cold.” He complained, “What did you do to her?” He turned to Christen, who was still sat on the floor. 

“Nothing.” Christen shrugged as though she was already bored with this man. 

“You will stand up when your superiors talk to you.” One of Charles’ men barked at her as he dragged her by the scuff of her neck to her feet. 

Charles waved a hand at his man before turning back to Christen, “Why are you out here?” His tone softened somewhat. 

“I like the stars.” Christen raised one eyebrow at him as she looked him up and down. 

“And you?” He turned to Tobin. 

“I told you, I wanted some fresh air,” Tobin rolled her eyes, “This lady was out here looking at the stars and we got talking.” 

Charles didn’t believe her. Tobin knew by the look in his eyes that he didn’t believe a word she was saying. “Search her.” He yelled at his men whilst pointing at Christen. 

The dark haired woman groaned before she felt two pairs of hands groping her and pulling all sorts from her pockets. All they retrieved were a few pencils, a tiny pencil sharpening knife and a shilling or two. 

“A knife?” Charles scoffed as it was handed to him. 

“It’s to sharpen pencils.” Christen spat through gritted teeth. 

Charlie ignored her, “So, you hung out around here waiting for vulnerable women to come out and you’d rob them?” 

“What?” Christen gasped out, “No, not at all!” 

“Take her to the cells.” Charles smirked at the look of desperation and astonishment on Christen’s face. 

Tobin ran to Charles, “NO.” She blurted out, “Charles, the truth is I had a panic attack,” She placed her hands on Charles’ chest, “I struggled to breath and I almost fell overboard. Christen saved me and stayed with me while I calmed down.” 

Charles considered Tobin’s statement for a few seconds before laughing awkwardly, “She saved you? She saved her!” He turned his head to look at his men. “Well, I suppose this should be a call for celebration and not punishment.” His eyes crinkled as he threw a fake smile towards Christen. 

“Let her go.” Tobin barked at the two men who still had a vice grip on Christen’s arms. 

“Ah,” Charles gasped, “Yes, let her go.” He waved his hands before striding over to Christen and roughly placing his hands on either one of her shoulders, “Well, to say thank you for helping my fiancé, how about you join us for supper tomorrow?” He grinned, “A meal in your honour.” 

Christen glared up at him, but caught Tobin’s pleading eyes in the corner of her own. She connected green with brown as she nodded slowly, “Yeah.” She grunted, “Yeah okay.”

Charles clapped his hands together, “Excellent!” He exclaimed as he turned and grasped Tobin’s shoulders, turned her around and began to walk away, “Oh, and wear something nice.” He threw her pencil sharpening knife back towards her. 

It fell to the floor besides her feet but she ignored it. Instead her eyes were locked with the back of Tobin’s head. She couldn’t believe she was being forced to marry someone as rude and obnoxious as Charles. 

Christen sighed to herself as she picked the knife up and made her way back to the wooden bench that was home to her sketchbook. Her motivation to continue drawing had gone, instead all she wanted to do was go back to her room and sleep. 

Upon entering her shared room, the five other inhabitants were all sat on the floor playing blackjack. Julie was easily the best player Christen knew, but something about this Ash woman made her think that Julie was about to lose for the first time in a while. 

“Where have you been?” Julie asked her, not looking up from her cards. 

“Nowhere.” Christen threw herself onto her bunk and kicked her shoes off. 

Kelley stood up and stretched her legs, “What’s that on your neck?” She asked pointing at a rather nasty looking purple bruise just under the right side of Christen jaw. 

“I had a run in with some assholes, it’s okay now though.” Christen turned to face the wall. 

Julie laughed slightly, “Who was it this time? Husband or father?” 

“A fiancé.” Christen answered simply. 

The other girls looked at them confusedly. Julie continued, “Ouch, rich?” 

“Kind of,” Christen yawned, “She won’t be once we get to New York.” 

“BOOM! THIRTY ONE!” Alex yelled out as she jumped up. 

Ash scrunched up her face, “Alex, it’s twenty one, not thirty one.” 

“Oh,” Alex’s face fell, “Well, I’ve lost.” 

Christen closed her eyes, replayed the last few hours in her mind, how aggressive Charles was, how timid Tobin looked and muttered, “You’ve lost, but I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a role reversal for a few reasons, one being I wanted to see if it worked and another because it’ll fit in well with the story. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen get to know each other.

11th April 1913. 7:30am. 

“Okay, so explain one more time.” Julie asked, eyebrows raised high enough that they were touching her hairline. 

Christen rolled her eyes, “I saved a girl and she happened to be rich so I’m skipping a meal with you guys and I’m dining with the rich bitches of the ship.” 

“I know we’ve not known each other for very long, but I’m kinda offended that you didn’t ask to invite us.” Ali huffed, “Considering the fact that you wouldn’t even be on the ship if it wasn’t for my brother being stupid and gambling with you.” 

“Can you imagine the faces of the people on the ship if we all turned up? All dressed as though we’ve never seen a dollar before. They’ll think we’re there to clean their shoes.” Christen snorted. 

Julie pondered for a moment before replying, “Wait, what exactly are you going to wear?” She asked, one eyebrow raised in scepticism. 

Christen shrugged her shoulders. Truth be told she didn’t really consider what she was going to wear, all she could think about was spending more time with Tobin. But then the dread of potentially seeing Charles’ arm around Tobin’s chair made her stomach churn and her skin crawl. 

“Whatever you decide to wear, you have to make a good impression.” Kelley waggled her finger. “There could be a rich man there who will take a liking to you.”

The other five occupants of the room looked over at Kelley in astonishment before completely ignoring her. 

“I’ve got tonight covered, don’t worry about me.” Christen grinned. 

___

11th April 1912. 7:45am. 

“I can’t believe I had to invite that sewer rat to supper.” Charles fumed over breakfast. “And the cheek of the woman to say yes!” 

Tobin ignored him. She had gotten so used to blocking out the sound of his voice that staring off into the void had become second nature to her. Luckily Allie was here this time to at least put her mind at rest. 

She hadn’t even got into her room last night before Charles stared ranting on at anyone who would listen. Even Allie, as sick as she was last night, got an earful by him. Allie, however, was not one to keep her mouth shut and instead of being obedient and listening to him drone on and on about this mystery woman, she told him, “I don’t care, kindly leave my room and stick your rant up where the sun doesn’t shine.” 

Safe to say, Charles doesn’t like her. 

Today’s breakfast felt so much more different than yesterday’s. It was as though the sun shone brighter and she could hear birds tweet. There were no birds for miles, but she could hear them. She stared at her plate thinking of one individual. One person who made her finally feel okay. Green eyes attacked her dreams. Dark skin held her tight. Wild and curly hair covered her entire body. But as Allie banged on her bedroom door nearly two hours ago, it had all disappeared. She was alone. 

She hadn’t told Allie of the real reason why Christen had done what she had done. She hadn’t told anyone. The shame of telling someone you had considered suicide weighed down on her shoulders and she’d really rather not have that conversation. 

Once the men started to filter out from the dining hall, Tobin felt herself relax. Allie could see her shoulders fall and her face visibly loosen. She held her hand out for Tobin to grasp and squeezed it tight. 

“Are you okay?” She hushed across as Tobin’s mother started talking to a woman from her hunting society. 

Tobin nodded, “Yeah, all good.” 

“You never did tell me about last night.” Allie scooted her chair closer to the brunette. 

“It’s nothing.” Tobin waved her hand in dismissal. 

Allie sighed, “Tobin, it’s not nothing, please tell me,” Her voice crept lower, “Did the woman hurt you?”

Tobin abruptly stood to her feet and stomped away leaving a shocked looking table behind her. Allie didn’t move to comfort her friend, she couldn’t, as a man sat down next to her and grasped hold of her hands. 

A million thoughts zoomed in and out of Tobin’s head as she hurried to exit the dining hall. The only thing keeping her going was seeing Christen later. Having her around her during another unbearable meal made her feel different. The usher opened the glass doors for her, but her head was down and she wasn’t looking where she was going before she hit something soft. 

“Why, hello there.” Those same green eyes she dreamt of stared directly into her own brown ones. Those arms she felt hold her as she slept were now clutched against her own. And that wild hair was pushed to one side but still allowed to be loose and down. 

“Christen,” Tobin breathed out as relief washed over her body, “Thank god, I thought I was going to suffocate.”

Christen softly pulled Tobin away from the dining hall as she received a few dirty looks from the high class women loitering nearby. “Why?” She asked as she pulled her hand away. 

“It’s just so stuffy and hot in there.” Tobin wipes her forehead, “I don’t think I can last a few more days.” 

“You can.” Christen stated. “I know you can.” 

Tobin scoffed, “You don’t know me that well.”

“I know, but you’ve lived this life for twenty-odd years so a couple more days won’t hurt.” 

Tobin folded her arms across her chest as the cool spring breeze hit them when they made their way up towards the deck. It was still extremely early, so most of the occupants of the deck were mainly crew. In fact, Tobin and Christen were the only two there that weren’t in uniform. 

They walked slowly around the deck, idly chatting about both their experiences in Paris and their journeys from London to Southampton. Their hands brushed more times than what could be considered as a coincidence, but neither minded. The curious looks they received from various people made them slightly uncomfortable, but instead of distancing themselves, they continued trotting around. 

“Have you drawn any other nude models since Paris?” Tobin asked, pointing at Christens sketchbook. 

Christen rolled her eyes, “Maybe, but there was this one model that I’ve not been able to get out of my mind.”

“Really?” Tobin asked, a small hint of jealousy in her voice, “Who’s that?” 

“Oh, some American girl.” Christen shrugged, “Apparently she’s engaged to an asshole though.” Tobin’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “But I reckon she has a thing for me.” The green eyed girl winked, “I mean, who wouldn’t?” 

Rolling her eyes, Tobin snatched the sketchbook from Christens grasp and opened it up. She marvelled at the artwork in front of her, running her fingers delicately across the page as she traced the outline of silhouettes. 

“There’s are amazing.” She whispered in awe. 

“They’re not bad, there’s room for improvement.” Christen mumbled as her hands became slightly moist with anxiety. 

Tobin looked at Christen with a disbelieving look on her face, “What?!” She shouted, gaining attention for nearby people, “Christen these belong in a museum!” 

“Keep your voice down.” Christen scolded, “People will think I’m trying to rob you.”

“Oh dear,” Tobin’s eyes widened to the size of saucepans, “Wow, She’s... Flexible....” 

Christen blushed a dark shade, “She wanted me to draw her like that. It took nearly four hours to draw and she kept still and stayed in that position the entire time.” 

“Professional.” Tobin approved. 

“Just think, she stayed like that for nearly four hours and you could barely stay lay down for two.” The younger woman winked. 

“It was closer to three hours,” Tobin grumbled, “And besides, she isn’t looking at you, I was looking at you.”

Taking her sketchbook back, Christen asked, “And what difference does looking at me make?” 

“You’re very... Distracting.” Tobin’s voice was quiet and Christen had to strain to hear it. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before a few crew members used their trumpets to signal lunch was ready to be served. They both silently considered skipping the meal and waiting for supper, but the rumble from Christen’s stomach made them reconsider. 

“What will you have for lunch?” Tobin asked as Christen escorted her to the first class dinning hall. 

Christen shrugged, “Probably soup again.” 

“Want me to sneak you out some sandwiches?” Tobin wiggled her eyebrows. 

“I’d like to see how you’d sneak them out.” The younger of the two giggled. 

“I have my ways.” She winked back, “Meet me back here in an hour, we can talk more about LA.”

“I’ll be here.” Christen grinned, waving as Tobin walked through the glass doors which lead to the dinning hall.   
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a loooong one so I had to shorten this one. It’ll make sense. Trust in me.


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen goes for a high class meal and Tobin goes for a low class dance.

11th April 1912. 4:45pm. 

“That was terrible.”

“I kinda short armed it.”

“When you throw, isn’t it supposed to go in front of you and not three yards behind you?” 

“Okay, you’re being very judgemental considering you haven’t taken your turn yet.” 

Tobin turned the stone in her palm a few times before slowly reaching her hand back then quickly throwing her shoulder, tossing the stone as far as she could. The stone disappeared underneath the surface of the ocean. Tobin’s smug face turned towards Christen who glared out to sea. 

“Right. Okay. Show off.” Christen grumbled, “How many of those pebbles did you take?” 

Tobin reached into the pocket of her uncomfortable beige gown and pulled out a few more smooth stones, “I collected a few from every beach I’ve ever been on,” She handed a few to Christen before tossing one further than the last, “They’re beautiful reminders of the serenity I felt whilst listening to the waves crash against the shore.” 

“And we’re throwing them into the ocean?” Christen turned to her, confusion spreading across her face. 

“Yep.” Tobin flashed a toothy grin, “It’s amazing, when you think about it. The ocean swept the pebble ashore, I took it from the beach, travelled across Europe with it and now we’re throwing it off The Titanic. This pebble is going to make its way slowly around the world and will wash up on another shore in another country.” 

“Ready to start the process over again?” Christen asked. 

Tobin nodded, “Yeah, but the chances of it being moved are very unlikely, but luckily there isn’t a life expectancy on a pebble so it can sit and wait as long as possible for someone to take it home again.” 

“How long will you wait?” 

“I don’t have to wait,” Tobin shrugged, “I’ve found someone to take me away.” 

Christen smiled softly at the side of Tobin’s face as the other girl tossed another pebble from the back of the ship and far off into the ocean. 

“Okay, you wanna see something awesome?” Christen asked. 

Tobin nodded and stood back as Christen prepared herself for her spectacle. She flicked her pebble up in the air before extending her right leg and belting the pebble as far as their eyes could see. Christen had kicked it far enough that they couldn’t tell if it fell in the water or hit a poor fisherman in Cornwall. 

“That was actually quite cool.” Tobin approved, “Better than your throwing anyway.” 

Christen mocked offence, “Ouch.” She held a hand over her heart, “Your words hurt.” 

They lent over the railings as silence fell upon them. They breathed in the sea air in perfect synchronisation. 

“Ah, there you are Tobin.” A stern voice made itself known from behind them. 

They both whipped round quickly as though they had just been caught doing something naughty. 

“Hey Mother.” Tobin awkwardly greeted, waving her hand slightly. 

Her mother looked Christen up and down with disgust written all over her face. She continued to address her daughter but completely ignored the other girls presence. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asked, her expensive Spanish handheld fan clutched between her hands, “Shouldn’t you be with Charles?” 

Tobin cleared her throat and her eyes latched on to her feet as she stumbled over her words, “I thought that the nice thing to do after someone saves your life was to get to know them more.” 

Her mother scoffed, “Well you don’t. It’s already joining us for supper, you don’t have to entertain it anymore.” 

Christen gritted her teeth but said nothing. She knew that one negative word said to Tobin’s mother would result in her invitation being revoked. She was used to being ignored by the rich and posh crowd, but they’ve never acknowledged her as ‘it’ before. In fact, before Tobin, the only time a rich posh person ever paid attention to her was when they were curious about her or when they wanted to sleep with her. 

The only person that was more obvious in being aware of her presence was the woman that had interrupted their moment together back in Paris. The girl stared straight at her with her eyebrows knitted together in slight curiosity. 

“Mother please be nice.” Tobin pleaded. 

Her mother laughed slightly, “I thought I was being.” She waved her hand slightly, “Now come, it’s time to get ready for supper. I have this gorgeous red gown for you to wear to really impress Charles.” 

She linked her arms with her daughters before pulling her away from the back of the ship and towards the first class suites. Tobin turned to catch Christens eye, who in turn flashed her a wink and a smile. 

“Hello?” The blonde girl from Tobin’s mothers entourage waved a hand in front of Christens face. 

“Hm?” Christen replied, eyes still locked on the back of Tobin’s head. 

The girl rolled her eyes and pinched the underside of Christens arm emitting a yelp from her. 

“Earth to Christen.” The girl tried again. 

The girl in question glared softly at the blonde before replying, “What’s wrong? How do you know my name?” 

“I’m Allie, Tobin’s best and probably only friend,” The girl held out her hand and Christen slowly accepted it, “I know all about you and what sort of effect you’re having on Tobin and I’m all for it. It’s nice to see her happy.” 

Christen nodded her head slightly at the compliment before excusing herself. Allie had different ideas as she pulled the younger girl back. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re about to enter into tonight?” She continued after getting a shrug in return from Christen, “This is the lions den. You’re walking into the coliseum with Tobin’s mother as Caesar. You’re a Red Coat in Boston. You’re going to be chewed up and spat out by these people.” 

Christen rolled her eyes, “I’ll be fine. My natural wit and charm will easily win her over.” 

Allie laughed, “What? You can win over her daughter, but you’ll never win over her. What are you going to wear, anyway?” 

“I have a nicer shirt that I might wear, but I like these pants so I’ll keep these on.” Christen pointed at the clothes she was currently wearing. 

Allie’s eyes went as wide as saucers, “Nope.” She said simply, “Come with me and I’ll sort you something.”

____________

11th April 1912. 5:45pm. 

“Wow.” Allie gasped. “You look so different.”

Christen stared at her reflection in the mirror as though she was looking at a different person. Allie had given her a long and elegant dark blue dress that swept to her feet, black shoes with a slight heel, two cheap but tasteful necklaces and a few bangles for her wrists. All colour coordinated. 

“You and Tobin really are the same size.” Allie gasped. 

Christen smiled at the mention of Tobin’s name. She wouldn’t wait for the slightly older girl to see her. She envisioned picking her jaw up from the floor as she made her way to her. 

Allie swept a brush though Christens now perfectly straight hair and pushed it over one shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you ironed my hair.” Christen almost had a panic attack as the hot iron was forcefully pushed down to kill Christen’s beloved curls, “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Probably.” Allie shrugged, “But you’re still alive and so is your gorgeous hair.” 

After spending a few more minutes on Christens make-up, they decided to head down to the first class dining hall ready for a meal they were sure they’d never forget. Christen wasn’t nervous. Not at all. She had the confidence that most people would envy. Tobin, however, was a nervous wreck waiting at the bottom of the clocks staircase. 

She paced back and forth, back and forth until Allie finally came into view. She let out a slight sigh of relief before her breath was caught in her throat. Standing next to Allie was Christen, dressed in one of her own dresses and hair perfectly straight. Her heart hammered her ribs as her mouth went dry. It was as though she descended the stairs in slow motion, her right foot hitting the wood and then her left. 

She smiled shyly at Tobin as she held out her right arm. Tobin picked her jaw up from the floor and clutched onto the arm that was being offered her. 

“You... you look.... wow.” Tobin choked out, looking Christen up and down. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Christen grinned. 

Allie gagged behind them breaking them up and making them turn to her, “You guys need to get a room before you get thrown off the ship.” She pushed passed them, but before she disappeared, she threw them a kiss over her shoulder. 

“Is that my dress?” Tobin asked once she could gather her thoughts. 

Christen blushed, “Yeah, Allie kinda threw it at me when she realised we’re the same size.”

“It looks better on you, you should keep it.” Tobin approved, still in awe of how the dress clung perfectly to the younger girls body. 

“What would your mother say?” Christen gasped in exaggeration. 

“She’d say the same as me, it looks better on you.” Tobin’s voice went down to a mere whisper as she continued, “But I know it’ll look better being ripped off.” 

Christen laughed, completely being put off guard by Tobin’s forwardness, “Why, Tobin Heath, did you just proposition me?” 

Tobin shrugged, proud of this newfound confidence but immediately losing it as they walked into the hall. The hall was buzzing with activity, not a single person turned around to see them waltz in, but Tobin knew they saw them. She was aware they knew Christen didn’t belong with them. But they were silent in their confusion. 

Her mother waved them over, once again refusing to acknowledge Christen. She pulled Tobin down into the empty seat beside her leaving the only other empty seat on the far side of the table in between Charles and a man she didn’t recognise. Before she sat down, however, Allie was quick to rise from her place on the other side of Tobin. 

“Please, Christen, sit.” She motioned to her seat gaining two glares and a grateful smile. “Bati,” she addressed the unknown man beside the empty seat, “You still haven’t yet told me why your family moved to Italy from Puerto Rico all those years ago.” 

“Come, sit, I will tell you anything you need to know.” He smiled softly at her as she made her way over. 

Christen plonked herself down next to Tobin and discretely squeezed her thigh. 

The dinner started out pleasantly enough, small talk was introduced fairly early on before they started to throw question after question at Christen. To them, she was like an animal in a zoo. She was a curious attraction. The people at the table have never known life without money, they don’t know the struggle of day to day life. Christen was their only insight. 

“So, Christen, was it?” Tobin’s mother almost snarled, “How is it you managed to get yourself a ticket on The Titanic?”

Christen smiled friendly at her before replying, “Truth be told, I heard about The Titanic when I was in Paris but I never really wanted to come back to America. I know it’s my home and everything, but Paris was just so beautiful and free and all I wanted to do was live there and draw beautiful things.” 

“What made you change your mind?” Allie asked as she drank her wine. 

“An opportunity. Something I couldn’t say no to.” Christen glanced at Tobin before continuing, “I’ve ran away from nearly every opportunity in my life but I’ve finally found something I couldn’t run away from, I had to run towards it. Life’s too short. You need to grasp it, hold it close and never let it go.” 

“And what, pray tell, was this opportunity?” Tobin’s mother asked. 

“The chance to start my life.” Christen shrugged. “The chance to finally stop running away and finally confront myself.” 

Charles snorted, “That’s all well and good, but have you any actual plans? Any goals? Any money?” 

“I like not having plans or goals. As for money, I make enough to get by.” Christen flashed him a charming smile, “I like waking up each morning and not knowing what that day will bring. Routine is boring. Knowing everything that’s going to happen is boring. I like how I am. I’m young, happy and free.”

“Christen’s an artist.” Tobin blurted out. 

“An artist?” Her mother laughed mockingly, “And how much does being an artist pay?” 

If her mother was annoying Christen, she didn’t show it, Christen was kind and respectful towards her, even if the gesture wasn’t reciprocated. “Not much.” Christen shrugged, “But enough to pay my way from Milan to Paris and then on to London before getting to Southampton. I’m also quite good at card games which is why I’m sat here with you fine folk drinking high class wine and eating actual food.” 

The table laughed with Christen, well, except from Tobin’s mother who still scowled at the poor girl. 

The rest of the meal went by in higher spirits after Christens interrogation. Allie became the life and soul of the party once she got a few more glasses of red wine down her throat. The men started to filter out one by one to talk politics and smoke in a far off room leaving the ladies behind. Christen decided it was also time for her to leave. She stood up, thanked everyone individually for having her before finally landing on Tobin. 

Leaning down, Christen whispered into her ear, “Meet me by the clock.” Before getting straight back up and giving the table one final farewell. 

She waited maybe four minutes before Tobin finally came out. Christen was still dressed in Tobin’s clothes but her eyes were more electric than she had seen them before. 

“I have something for you, don’t get mad.” Christen pulled her by her hand and ran through the halls of the ship. 

Tobin was pulled way below decks and into the third class section. Strangely enough, she felt more of a connection down here than she did with her own mother. 

“In here.” Christen pointed at a room and opened the door wide. The room was no bigger than the table they had just sat down to eat at. Three bunk beds thrown against the three main walls of the room. The room itself, however was deprived of human company. 

“What are we doing here?” Tobin asked, eyeing up the cards thrown haphazardly across the floor. 

“Okay, so first I’m taking you to a real party with real people, but I just need to know something.” Christen pulled open a zipper on her bag, “Do you want to be comfortable?” 

“What do you mean?” Tobin asked. 

Christen pulled out a pair of new men’s pants with a white mens shift from her bag and handed them to Tobin. “You’ll be comfortable in more ways than one with these on.” 

Tobin lifted the shirt up in the air, cautiously eyeing it up. “Why?” She asked. 

Christen shrugged, “You asked me why I wore the clothes I wear so I thought I’d show you a bit of my world considering I’ve seen yours.” 

“And you? Will you change?” Tobin hesitated slightly before beginning to undress. 

“No,” She shook her head softly, “I shall be your hot date.” 

Christen allowed Tobin privacy whilst she undressed. Slipping out from the room, Christen took a moment to reflect on what had happened during the meal and how far she was willing to push Tobin tonight. She had never been in a position of feeling a certain way about someone like she does with Tobin. She couldn’t couldn’t explain it even if she tried. Something about the rich girl intrigued her in a way nothing or no one had been able to do before. 

Tobin was special and Christen knew it. And she knew that she’d sooner die than let anything happen to the woman. 

The feelings scared her. Definitely. But they were worth it. She was worth it. She’s sure of it. 

“Ready.” Tobin grinned as she opened the door to the room. 

Now it was Christen’s turn to be in complete awe of the transformation that happened in front of her. Her heart leapt into her throat and her mind stopped working. Tobin waved a hand in front of her face to snap her back to reality. 

“Sorry.” Christen shook her head, “You look awesome.” She licked her lips and properly checked Tobin out. 

Tobin felt Christen’s eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably for a second before Christen linked arms with her and dragged her down the hall. They travelled down hall after hall after hall before finding a staircase that lead to a large beige room. The room was filled with third classed passengers dancing, drinking, smoking and gambling. 

Christen pulled Tobin over towards a table filled with other girls, half drunk and very merry. 

“Guys, this is the girl I saved.” Christen yelled over the loud instruments being blasted all round the room. 

They all cheered drunkenly at Tobin. Julie stood, waved over a waiter and handed the two newcomers two pints of Guinness’. Christen chuckled as Tobin grimaced as the black liquid touched her throat. 

“How can you drink this?” Tobin asked. 

Christen held the pint in front of her, “Like this,” She necked the whole pint in under four seconds, held the empty glass over her head and yelled loudly, “Come on, Tobs, you can do it!” 

Peer pressure from Christen and her friends made Tobin down the drink. It tasted like how men smell, but there was no denying how much she enjoyed seeing the slight shock in Christens eyes at the sight of her empty glass. 

“Well, I guess you guys got a head start on us,” Tobin waved over the same waiter and snatched four pints from his tray, “Come on Chris.” 

Christen stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on her face at the sheer confidence Tobin was showing. She knew it was down to the wine she drank during lunch and the Guinness she was necking now. Shaking her head, Christen decided to sip her drink and not down it. She knew her limits. She knew the point between being happily drunk and throwing up everywhere. 

“Wanna dance?” She shouted across to Tobin. 

Tobin nodded and held her hand out for Christen to take. They moved to an empty spot just in front of where the band was and began swaying hand in hand to the music. They gained more and more confidence once the alcohol in their systems had properly kicked in. They giggled as they stumbled over one another, falling all around and spilling drinks everywhere. 

They were too drunk and too happy to care about what they were wearing or how they looked to anyone else in the room. Christen almost doubled over in laughter, she was hunched slightly as Tobin used her left hand to cup Christen’s chin and lift her head so they were completely face to face. Christen gulped once she realised how close their faces were, Tobin, however, closed her eyes and leaned in. She placed a soft delicate kiss upon Christens lips and rested their foreheads together, still swaying slightly to the music, but completely lost in one another. 

Unbeknownst of them, two different sets of eyes were boring into them, disgust written all over their faces. Charles and his body guard turned and left, both fuming at what they had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Sam Yung’s Piano version of This Love by Taylor Swift and I kind of wrote this whilst having it on a loop. Enjoy.


End file.
